leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gragas/Trivia
General * Gragas is voiced by J.S. Gilbert. ** , , , pre-rework , and are also voiced by the same voice actor. * Gragas comes from Icelandic Grágás, meaning "grey goose": ** which references the collection of , which in turn gave its name. ** Gragas' own personality might be based on from by . * Gragas used to be the only / champion as well as the only melee mage. ** He is now a / so until recently there have been no melee mages, with now taking up that role. (even though most champions with the Mage secondary role are melee). * His first title was 'the Cask Master' but was changed to avoid confusion with . * What appears to be Gragas' cask can be seen in the game's Mac Version trailer. * Gragas is the third champion to have 9 skins, behind and . Lore * The 9000 years lease Gragas might arrange with and references . Quotes * might be referencing the catchphrase. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * might be referencing * Gragas shares quotes with... ** }} ** }} Skins ; * The scene depicts him having a pub table in a bar fight. ; * spatula can be seen in the background. ; * He references . ; * He was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2010 along with: ** ** ** ** ** ** * He references . * In the splash art, a hanging from a stick between him and his barrel-turned-sack may be referencing his love for drinking, or in the skin's context, candy canes. ; * He references given to high-class people. * His bottle reads 'Responsibly' (as in drink responsibly) alluding to his high social status. ; ; * In-game his cask reads ' ' (bräu is German for 'brew') * , , and can be seen in the background. ** hand can be seen in the foreground. * The deer head mounted on the wall is the same from Classic but with a hat on. ; * He was released in celebration of Fnatic winning the Season One World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** * He represents Shushei. * His cask is shaped like the Summoner's Cup. ; * He was released in celebration of the 2014 FIFA World Cup along with: ** ** ** ** * He is a . ; * He was released along with: ** ** ** * He references a traditional . * He was inspired by from . * He resembles from . * He wears the around his stomach along with a and an . * Rejected names for this skin include 'Gragas the Wanderer', 'Cleric Gragas' and 'Gragas Stoutbrew'./DEV: ON NAMING SKINS ; * and can be seen in the background. Relations * Gragas is allied with the Avarosan for unknown reasons. * is Gragas' drinking buddy in the old lore. Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 Snowdown Showdown Category:2014 FIFA World Cup